


∞ From Enemies to Frenemies to Lovers ∞

by CinnamonToastMelly



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Minato, Bottom Minato Namikaze, Bottom Namikaze Minato, M/M, Uke Minato Namikaze, Uke NamiKaze Minato, uke minato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonToastMelly/pseuds/CinnamonToastMelly
Summary: During a fight between Team Rasa and Team Minato. Minato gets hurt while protecting his teammate. But, no one notices his injury. The only one who does notice is, Rasa. He feels a bit guilty about how his cheating sort of got Minato hurt. Which is why he decides to help him.





	∞ From Enemies to Frenemies to Lovers ∞

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yaoilover6666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoilover6666/gifts).



> ᴛᴇᴜᴄʜɪ - He’s the ramen guy. Have you seen the boy in Team Jiraiya? He looks just like the Ichiraku ramen dude. And there are a lot of theories about him being Minato’s teammate. So that’s why I went with him.
> 
> ᴍɪᴋᴏᴛᴏ ᴜᴄʜɪʜᴀ - Mikoto is Sasuke’s and Itachi’s mommy. She’s the girl that was on Team Jiraiya. I read it on the internet and it makes a lot of sense. 
> 
> ʙᴀᴋɪ - The Sand sibling’s nanny/guardian. 
> 
> ᴋᴀʀᴜʀᴀ - Temari’s, Kankuro’s and Gaara’s mommy.

∞ From Enemies to Frenemies to Lovers ∞

* * *

Minato, Mikoto and Teuchi were still in the middle of a fight against The Sand Village Team. Minato had managed to sneak in and steal their Earth scroll but, it didn't take too long for Rasa's team to notice the missing scroll.

"Please, stop it! We're not looking for a fight, Rasa."

The blond's sweet voice stopped the fight for a few seconds. But, when Rasa gave his team a signal to continue... the fight continued with even more fierceness. The blond teenager used Flying Raijin to appear next to a struggling Teuchi. The tan boy was up against a boy named, Baki. Someone who was ruthless and very skilled with his Blade of Wind technique. But, he was still no match for him. Minato knocked him out with a Spiralling Flash Super Round Dance Howl Style Three. But, he should've listened to, Mikoto; on not letting his guard down around, Rasa. Because, that boy was very unpredictable. After he saw Baki's unconscious body hit the ground. He completely forgot about Rasa and started checking on his friend's wounds. Unfortunately, he couldn't have chosen a worse time to do this. Since, Rasa used this opportunity to form a hand with his gold dust and... he moved the gold dust hand inside the blond's pants. Minato was completely caught off guard when he felt a mushy hand toying with his entrance. He let out a loud and not too manly scream. Karura thought it'd be a perfect chance to attack and help her boyfriend out. So she threw a kunai at the distracted and mortified leaf villager. Minato managed to get out of there quickly but, not quickly enough. Because, the kunai knife did manage to graze him. He ignored the pain. But, this didn't go unnoticed by the auburn haired boy.

* * *

After several more hours and a demonstration of teamwork between Mikoto and Minato; they managed to defeat Rasa and Karura. Minato tried to help Baki get up but, the boy with the turban slapped his hand away.

"I don't need your pity, Golden Boy. Your team may have won, but we'll win next time. You just wait."

And after this was said; both teams parted ways.

* * *

Minato sighed as he fell down on his knees in exhaustion. His team had decided to stay the night nearby a beautiful waterfall. Giving them all a chance to clean themselves off. Each of them had been taking turns and when his turn had ended; he wasn't expecting to see Rasa standing there. Before he could ask anything, Rasa carried him over his shoulder and started walking away from Minato's friends.

"Barbie doll, got injured and I feel responsible. So I'm just going to heal him. Don't even think about interfering."

The glare he sent the two Genin implied a desire to kill anyone who got in his way. Teuchi and Mikoto just put their weapons back in their pouches and nodded.

"I'm glad to see you understand that I'm just trying to help out, goldilocks, over here. I mean, you guys have nothing to worry about. The worst that could happen is... the wolf might end up devouring the rabbit."

When the two friends of Minato understood the innuendo, they blushed beet red. With the exception of Minato, who didn't quite understand many innuendos yet. Teuchi and Mikoto both nodded and decided to go and try to search for some food. In order to kill some time and not end up getting traumatized from imagining the things the sand ninja could be doing to their friend. They both adored their blond friend, but they'd rather not get in the gold dust user's way.

* * *

Rasa carried Minato to the blond's camping tent he'd made out of tree trunks. Even if the blond kept on squirming around and protesting on not needing to be carried, he still did it and laid him on top of his bed.

"Take off your pants."

"WHAT!?"

"Come on already! Do it, Namikaze. Or I'll take them off, myself."

The blond nodded very nervously. He was still a bit afraid of getting poked by the gold dust. If he disobeys the other Team Leader. He took off his tracksuit, mesh under-armor, a pair of black pants and his sandals. Rasa never took his eyes off the meticulous blond. He neatly folded each article of clothing and gently set it on the floor. When Minato was bending over and noticed the other male's heated brown eyes; his cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. Rasa moved closer and laid him down on the bed; he spread his legs open and the flustered blonde let out a tiny shriek. The other boy's fingers traced the cut near his groin.

"You should really stop being so soft, Barbie doll."

Minato winced a bit and simply nodded. He couldn't help himself and let out a sigh of relief. At least the other boy hadn't tried to use his gold dust again, to touch him in a naughty place. Like maybe his butt or member. When the blond realized what kind of thoughts he was having, he blushed even more.

"Teuchi was in trouble. I just couldn't let him die. I'm sorry if I made you feel somewhat responsible. I guess I got distracted... owie!"

"Quit whining. Well, I guess I'll have to make sure that your focus is solely on me."

The blond covered his mouth, when the older boy's fingers pressed down hard on his wound. Causing a stinging sensation to engulf him. But, this wasn't the actual problem. The actual problem, was that the other's minty breath brushed right against his member. And it caused him to shudder.

A couple of months ago, an accident occurred between them and ever since then... Minato, would always feel so flustered and weird around him. What accident? Well, Minato sort of got in the shower with Rasa. It was an accident and he didn't even know that the shower stall was occupied.

Minato, may posses an innocence and naïveté far greater than most teenagers his age. But, even with how innocent and naïve he was. He was still fully conscience of his attraction towards the older boy. What made matters even worse was that... he had had his first wet dreams and they were all about Rasa. And he was starting to get hard right now.

He prayed to his favorite Hokage: The Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju, for the older boy to finish healing his wound quickly. So that he could teleport to a cave and take care of his growing arousal. Just how he was certain of the fact that he liked, Rasa. He was also certain that the boy would never reciprocate his feelings. He had a perfect girlfriend who was so much better looking than him. Besides, he was almost sure that Rasa was 100% Heterosexual and he would never feel any attraction towards another boy. Not to mention, how the differences between them were miles apart. Starting with the fact that, Rasa was already chosen as their next Kazekage. He sighed when he felt the other's fingers pressing down on the area.

"It doesn't seem to be too deep and it looks like it won't leave any permanent scars. I just need to disinfect the wound."

He bit his lips when Rasa got up. The sand ninja went to get the needed tools out of his backpack. He returned with a bottle of alcohol and a few cotton balls. Rasa took off his black hoodie and folded up his t-shirt's sleeves. He wetted a cotton ball and pressed down on the area where, a bit of blood was still oozing off of.

"It hurts! Please, not so hard."

"Will you stop acting like such a girl? Toughen up and stop being such a crybaby!"

What the blue eyed boy didn't know was that his choice of words had made the brown eyed boy think dirty thoughts. He even smirked at the blond. Minato sighed when he felt the other's fingers putting a bandage on him. But he let out a small cry when he noticed that his worst nightmare was coming true. He had become hard.

The blond covered his face with both hands. As he silently hoped for the other boy to not noticed. But there was no way of hiding it. It was a lost cause. He knew that when the sand ninja started laughing. He could only let out a surprised scream when he felt the other boy's fingers on his erection.

"It seems like someone is excited."

"Shu... shut up, you meanie."

After he realized that he had just talked back to Rasa. He immediately covered his mouth. His face turned beet red and he turned to look at the other's face. Rasa's face was monumentally dead serious. _Oh no! I went and made him angry._ He closed his eyes and waited for the deserving punch, which never came. However, when he opened his eyes... he was left frozen in shock by the unexpected scene before him. Rasa was stroking his own dick from inside his pants.

"Don't talk back to me, Barbie doll. You're in no position to be talking back to me."

The gold dust user took off his black t-shirt and used it to tie up Minato's hands to the bedhead. He licked his lips once he observed the slight state of shock the young blond was in. He took advantage of said state and started playing with the other's pink nipples.

The younger boy got out of his trance when he felt how the auburn haired's mouth latched on to his chest; a hoarse moan came out of his lips as his cheeks turned red.

"Rasa... what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? The wolf is devouring the rabbit."

The mocking answer of the older boy sent a chill down his spine. A chill of both, fear and pleasure. Pleasure that he felt when the sand ninja took one of his nipples between his teeth. Nibbling on it with gusto, as his other nipple was tortured by masculine and powerful fingers. Which caused even louder moans to come out of the blond.

Rasa stops his task at hand and stays crouched on the edge of the bed. A few seconds pass and Minato notices that his crush is shirtless. The blond sighs as he looks at the sculpted body the other boy possesses. The attractive body had left him breathless. His blue eyes traced every well-formed and well-defined muscle.

His eyes filled with curiosity kept going lower and lower, until they landed on his black pants. Where a very noticeable hard-on was visible. The blond's blush turned even darker when he deduced that the other's member wasn't small, at all. The older boy's laugh made him avert his gaze and turn his attention to one of the other's ribs.

"Do you like what you see, Minato?"

Minato gulped. He had never heard Rasa call him by his first name.

Rasa took a seat next to him, while he pulled down his pants and underwear; Minato almost died because, he had assumed it would be big. But, that special part of Rasa's was a few inches bigger than what he had imagined. Without giving it any thought, he took out his tongue and with childlike curiosity... he gave a lick to the tip and tried out the taste. Rasa let out a grunt when he felt him and smirked as he observed how the younger team leader sucked on his cock.

"Open your mouth."

The boy did it as, Rasa pulled on his hair and pushed his dick in. Ramming his mouth at will; getting little tears out of the young hidden leaf ninja. When he released him, the younger boy breathed agitatedly and his blush had increased even more. The blond haired one regulated his breathing and observed every movement of the older boy.

Rasa smiled as he went back to caressing the younger boy's body. Minato's body trembled and vibrated with every touch. This time his caresses went even lower than his crotch. When his fingers brushed against that still Virgin zone, the sand ninja let out a long groan and gave his fingers to Minato.

"Lick them."

His tone didn't leave any room for arguments. The blond did as he was told. His tongue savored his phalanges like if they were ramen noodles. Causing a twinge to the brown eyed boy's dick. When he felt they were wet enough, he took them out of his mouth. Lowering them until they reached the blond's entrance. He inserted one finger inside him and got out several moans from the boy.

"Relax and take deep breaths."

He helped him by distracting him. He turned his attention to the boy's sensitive chest once more and left more marks on it. Little by little, he prepped the younger boy and once he felt that he was ready. He positioned himself between the blond's legs; searched for a condom on his discarded pants. But, the blond stopped him.

"I want to remember my first time, for the rest of my life. So please, let's do it raw."

He stared with amazement at the hidden leaf ninja while, the blond avoided his gaze and tried to hide his face to the side of the pillow. Giving the auburn haired boy, the most erotic and tempting sight he had ever seen. Minato spread his legs, exposing his opening towards him and he later used his legs to pull the older boy closer to his body. He wrapped his legs around the older boy's hips.

"I need you... Rasa."

"Fuck... don't whine if it hurts."

"I won't."

The penetration was difficult for the youngest one, who repressed the pain and let out a hushed cry when he felt him completely inside. Rasa took pity on him and he started playing with his body. In hopes of relaxing him. When he felt more relaxed, he was even the one who started moving his hips. It was incredible, how deep inside the sand ninja was and he felt incredible. He was filling him to the brim.

"Rasa... ngn... more."

Rasa smiled and grabbing on to the blond's hips, he started to increase the velocity vertiginously; Minato writhed and arched his spine in pleasure, as much as his hands tied to the bedhead permitted him. He enjoyed feeling the other's thrusts, each time more precise than the last. In one particular thrust, Minato arched his back even more. As he closed his eyes and saw small fireworks.

"What was that? Aaah!"

"It seems I found your sweet spot."

Rasa concentrated on hitting that spot over and over. His cute blond let out loud screams and he emitted various grunts. He was perfect, everything about the blond was pure perfection; his skin, his moans, his blue eyes drowned in pleasure. He was an angel fallen from heaven that, he would gladly corrupt in the dirtiest and most erotic way possible.

"Rasa... harder... don't... stop."

The younger boy was drowned in pleasure and he could only hear the slapping sound, the other's cock made when it slammed against his ass. He felt dirty, but at the same time, terribly needy. Rasa was a demon that was slowly bringing him to perdition and without a doubt, he would follow him anywhere. Not caring about anything else.

"I love you!"

Rasa reduced drastically the speed of his thrusts and Minato was afraid he might've messed things up. But, he heard a long sigh come out of the other's lips and watched a genuine smile appear on the other's face.

"It was about time, Barbie doll."

Rasa leaned in and captured the blond's mouth, who had barely realized that not once had they kissed since they started doing this. He shut his eyes and enjoyed that fierce and too hot contact. A pinch to his nipples made him open his mouth, only for the sand ninja's tongue to force its way in. Which ended up robbing him off all his sanity. When they broke the kiss. His cheeks were tinted the darkest shade of red that he had ever had. Rasa got back to his thrusting while, the blond moaned and cried out his name. He grabbed ahold of Minato's dick and started stroking it to the rhythm of his assaults against his prostate. Resulting in a hard orgasm on the blond's part.

"Rasa!"

Rasa grunted as he too, reached his climax and came inside of Minato. He untied his hands and licked the red marks left on his wrists. After he had done that, he fell on top of the blond and tried to catch his lost breath. He got out of Minato's tight passage and made the other boy let out a tiny whine. He couldn't help but smile as he saw the white liquid mixed with a hint of red, pouring out of the other's body. He had stolen his purity and he would continue doing it. He laid down beside him and got the sudden urge to tease him a little bit.

"What are you going to do now?"

Minato pouted as he looked in confusion at him. Rasa just smiled and started kissing him softly. How he loved Minato's naïveté. He moved his lips against his neck and caressed his hips.

"What are you going to do to keep me by your side?"

Minato turned and laid on his elbows, while he looked at Rasa; he wasn't dumb and knew that Rasa could get bored of him. He could even dump him for someone else. He clenched his fist while, his bright blue eyes turned icy cold.

Rasa gulped when he realized that he might've taken it too far. He was about to tell the younger boy that he was only joking. He didn't want the blond to break things off. Because, now that he had gotten a taste of his body... he had become addicted to him. But, his actions were put on hold when Minato's body moved and he sat on his crotch. Moving in an insinuating manner. Minato wasn't aware he was doing this. He was just very annoyed. Rasa could tell because, he's seen his eyes turn icy cold whenever someone tries to hurt any of his friends. Minato turned those icy blue eyes on his direction and started talking in a serious tone.

"I won't let you."

His lips went straight for Rasa's neck and he started suckling on it. Making sure to leave a visible love bite. Rasa, once out of his initial shock groaned out loud while, Minato just giggled against his skin. The blond leaned back and smiled innocently at him.

"You're mine, Rasa."

"Brat."

The sand ninja allowed the blond to continue exploring his body. After all, he had fallen madly in love with him. How could he ever deny him anything. He let out a growl when he felt a small mouth on his cock. Minato was licking him like if he was licking a lollipop. He had unleashed the lust that slept within the younger boy and now he had to take full responsibility of his actions.

"Do you know what this implies? I won't let you get any sleep and your hips will suffer the consequences of your actions."

"But... it's your fault. Because, you're the one who did all those naughty and yummy things to me."

If it wasn't because, he was looking straight at him... he'd swear that this wasn't, Minato Namikaze. His innocent doe eyes and the prominent blush on his cheeks, contrasted against the words that were coming out of his lips.

"And I'll keep on doing them to you if you don't shut your mouth."

"You're such a bully! And here I was, thinking about rewarding you. I wanted to feel your big fat thing inside of me."

"You want to feel my big fat thing, huh? Well, don't come crying to me afterwards."

The blond's adorable attempt of dirty talk had been enough for him to lose all coherence. He lifted the younger boy up and buried his entire cock in him, in just one single push. Making the other boy arch his back while, he sank his nails into Rasa's abdomen. He smirked in a sadistic way before, fucking the blond hard and rough. Showing him all the love he felt for him.

* * *

Several hours later, Teuchi and Mikoto returned. They were a bit worried about what had happened between their sweet friend and the conceited sand ninja.

They opened the tent out of curiosity. Mikoto covered Teuchi's mouth with her hand before, the boy would let out a horrified scream. Mikoto just smiled mischievously. She had a hunch that this would happen.

Lying on top of the bed and completely naked, were Rasa and Minato. The auburn haired ninja had a gold dust whip on his hand and the blond had a gag around his mouth. A gagged Minato was sleeping soundly on top of Rasa. He was covered in love bites all over his body. They were still "connected". So Teuchi and Mikoto quietly walked away.

* * *

**The End**

**終わり (Owari)**

**Author's Note:**

> 『 This is a fanfic specially made for, Yaoilover6666. She got me motivated to write something and stop being on hiatus. 
> 
> Yay! ヾ(＠^∇^＠)ノ
> 
> She's a fellow writer too and writes fanfictions of all kinds of neat pairings. So I really recommend for you, ladies and gentlemen to go and check out her stories.
> 
> P.S → I hope you’re all excited to have me back! Im going to be uploading a new story soon. I don’t know which anime or ship it’ll be about, though. 』
> 
> (^_−)−☆ See you guys later!


End file.
